Death Note: El Surgimiento Del Clan Legacy
by miku karin yagami
Summary: la vida de sayu yagami una joven de 12 años de edad cambiara repentinamente, tras tener su primer encuentro con el famoso clan legacy, pero lo que no sabia era que ella seria el nuevo miembro de ese clan y que a lo largo del tiempo
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note: El Surgimiento Del Clan Legacy**

**Escrito Por: Miku Karin Yagami**

La vida de la nueva estudiante Sayu Yagami cambiara repentinamente cuando se encuentre con el famoso clan legacy, a partir de ese entonces sucederán muchas cosas en torno a ella y a sus nuevos amigos, ella descubrirá varios secretos de cada uno de los miembros dándose cuenta de lo que son en realidad.

**Capitulo 1: El Encuentro**

-Era una bella mañana de otoño en la ciudad de Tokio, ya habían comenzado las clases en la tan famosa y prestigiosa Academia Fujimori, todos los estudiantes estaban algo ansiosos por volver a estudiar, pero algo estaba sucediendo dentro de las instalaciones de dicha institución y es que se rumoraba que un grupo de 15 personas conformaban el famoso clan legacy pues tenían personalidades un tanto misteriosas y que no son fáciles de descifrar, pero nadie les prestaba atención, mientras tanto en un departamento una joven de 12 años, alta, delgada, cabello ondulado café castaño oscuro, ojos negros, piel morena, llamada Sayu Yagami quien se estaba alistando para irse a la escuela, por razones personales fue transferida a la academia fujimori, sayu ya había escuchado de los rumores que se espacian por toda la escuela, ella no le dio tanta importancia, termino de vestirse, tomo su mochila, bajo las escaleras y salio de su casa rumbo a la escuela.

-Durante el camino a la escuela, sayu iba perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba un poco nerviosa por entrar a la nueva escuela, se preguntaba como serian sus nuevos compañeros de clase, sus maestros, y como era el ambiente dentro de las instalaciones de la academia, como iba tan distraída y absorta en sus pensamientos que termina chocando con chico quien iba acompañado de un grupo de personas, sayu reacciona y mira al chico que solo la mira fijamente el cual le dice: -¿estas bien?, a lo que sayu le responde:-si, gracias perdóname iba un poco distraída, el chico le sonríe y le dice:-no te preocupes, solo se un poco mas cuidadosa, después de decir eso el chico parte junto a sus amigos, y se marchan, sayu sigue con su camino a la escuela una vez adentro de la escuela, se dirigió a la oficina del director para que le indicara cual era su salón de clases, iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que por fin llega a la dirección, entra y le pregunta a la secretaria donde se encontraba la oficina del director a lo que la secretaria le dijo que la siguiera puesto que el director ya la estaba esperando, sayu siguió a la secretaria hacia la oficina del director, una vez que habían llegado a la oficina la secretaria le dice a sayu que esperara afuera que le avisaría al director que ella ya estaba aquí, segundos después la secretaria le dice a sayu que pase que el director la recibirá, sayu le da las gracias a la secretaria y entra a la oficina del director. El director saluda a sayu y le dice:- hola señorita sayu bienvenida a la academia fujimori yo soy el director de esta escuela mi nombre es Watari espero que te sientas a gusto y te guste estudiar aquí, a lo que sayu le responde:- muchas gracias director estoy muy contenta por estar en esta escuela, después de haber conocido al director, este lleva a sayu a su salón de clases salieron de la dirección y se encaminaron rumbo a los salones de clases, minutos después el director se detiene en el salón 3 clase D, el director entra al salón y todos los alumnos se levantan de sus asientos y saludan al director después se vuelven a sentar, el directo les anuncia que a partir de hoy iban a tener una nueva compañera después de haber dicho eso sayu entra pero se queda sorprendida al ver que uno de los compañeros de clase era aquel chico con el que había chocado de camino a la escuela, se para enfrente de todos sus compañeros, después de haberse presentado se sentó en su asiento y así las clases comenzaron.

-Después de tres horas de clases, había llegado la hora del almuerzo, así que sayu camino por la escuela buscando un sitio tranquilo donde almorzar y escribir una historia, sayu había encontrado un lugar en donde podía almorzar cuando de pronto se vuelve a topar con el chico con el que había chocado esta mañana, pero no estaba solo, el venia acompañado por sus amigos mientras pasaban el chico miro a sayu y le sonrió mientras que todos los demás solo la miraron fijamente, ella solo inclino la cabeza y se quedo inmóvil viéndolos partir, minutos después otra de sus compañeras de su clase se le acerca y le dice:-te topaste con el clan legacy, sayu algo extrañada dijo:-¿el clan legacy?, o sea quieres decir que ese chico y sus amigos son los miembros que conforman dicho clan, a lo que su compañera respondió:-si, así es ellos son el famoso clan legacy pero nadie les habla, -¿pero por que?-dijo sayu, por que son personas muy raras y misteriosas y la verdad nadie quiere que haya problemas, ya veo-dijo sayu, una vez que había llegado al lugar se quedo muy pensativa había tenido su primer encuentro con el clan legacy, lo que no sabia es que su vida comenzaría a cambiar a partir de ese día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:** **La Invitación**

-Después de que sayu tuvo su primer encuentro con el clan legacy, no se imagino que su vida empezaría a cambiar a partir de ese día, al finalizar las clases, se fue muy pensativa a su casa sobre todo lo que había sucedido en la escuela, mientras comía no dejaba de pensar en ese chico que conoció, después de haber terminado de comer se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse a hacer la tarea pues no quería reprobar ninguna materia tenia que esforzarse para tener un buen promedio, varias horas después sayu ya había terminado de hacer sus tareas de la escuela, decide conectarse un rato al face para distraerse un rato, mientras el tiempo pasaba mas tarde se hacia pues sayu tenia que dormir pues mañana tenia clases, ella seguía conversando con todos sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora y supo que ya tenia que irse a dormir, cansada y un poco molesta se despide de sus amigos y se desconecta, apaga la computadora y se acuesta en su cama y se queda profundamente dormida.

-A la mañana siguiente sayu se levanto muy temprano para prepararse para ir a la escuela, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa desde aquel día en que tuvo su primer encuentro con el legendario clan legacy, una vez que ya se había terminado de arreglar sale de su habitación y se sienta en la mesa para desayunar para después irse a la escuela, minutos después deja todo en orden toma sus cosas y emprende el camino a la escuela, mientras iba a la escuela se vuelve a encontrar con ese clan camina a un lado de ellos, inclina la cabeza y continua caminando a la escuela sin decir palabra alguna, una vez en la escuela se cambia de zapatos, y sube a su salón donde se sienta y lee una revista, hasta que todos sus compañeros llegan y se ponen a platicar, minutos después las clases iniciaron sayu estaba atenta en cada clase hasta que llego la hora del receso como siempre se dirigió a su lugar de siempre para almorzar cuando de pronto una de sus nuevas amigas llamada saya se le acerca y le entrega un sobre a lo que sayu la mira algo extrañada y le dice:-¿Qué es eso saya?, a lo que saya le responde:- es una invitación por parte de ese clan sayu, sayu toma el sobre y le agradece a saya, sayu abre el sobre y encuentra una invitación y una carta que decía lo siguiente:

Querida Señorita Sayu Yagami:

Nosotros el clan legacy esperamos contar con tu noble presencia el sábado por la tarde después en la terraza privada tenemos que hablar contigo de un tema que es de gran seriedad para ti y para nosotros te estaremos esperando

No faltes

Atte. El clan legacy

-Después de haber leído la invitación se quedo muy pensativa sobre si era buena idea ir y encontrarse con el clan legacy, tendría tiempo para pensarlo durante el resto del día pero no podía distraerse por nada del mundo así que guardo el sobre en su mochila y regreso a su salón, durante el resto del día no podía dejar de pensar en la invitación que había recibido, al finalizar las clases sayu se fue directo a su casa, subió a su habitación y medito las consecuencias que esto podría traerle y los cambios que podían ocurrir en su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: La** **Reunión**

-La semana había transcurrido muy rápido para sayu quien se encontraba algo nerviosa y temerosa pues el día de mañana se reuniría con el clan legacy no podía dejar de pensar si era una buena idea y si era lo correcto presentarse el día sábado, se encontraba algo dudosa pues tras su primer encuentro con el clan se dio cuenta de que ese grupo de chicos tenían personalidades un tanto misteriosas pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad sobre lo que deseaban discutir con ella, siguió pensándolo el resto del día mientras seguía en clases, en la hora del almuerzo continuo meditando el asunto pero sin llegar a una conclusión, el resto de las clases se esforzó para no distraerse, y así atender la clase así que hizo un mayor esfuerzo para concentrarse en clase.

-Al termino de las clases sayu recoge sus cosas y camina hacia la entrada de la escuela, cuando se da cuenta que los miembros del clan se encontraban ahí, ella camino como si nada pasara cuando de pronto al pasar por la entrada de pronto todos los miembros del clan la miran fijamente y le dicen: -te estaremos esperando y se retiran elegantemente del lugar. Un día mas tarde sayu se había levantado muy temprano para prepararse para ir a la escuela, pero no estaba segura si podía estar tranquila estando ahí el clan legacy pero estaba decidida a mantener su buen promedio en la escuela así que ella toma la gran decisión de no prestarles atención y así lo hizo el resto del día.

-Por fin había llegado el día en que se reuniría con el clan, esa misma mañana sayu se había levantado muy temprano pues quería ser puntual, así que se levanta y baja a desayunar para después ponerse a hacer sus deberes, para al final tomar una ducha, arreglarse e irse a su cita aunque se encontraba muy nerviosa pero a la vez intrigada por saber que era lo que querían hablar con ella.

-Una hora mas tarde sayu ya había terminado de hacer y de cumplir con todos sus deberes, así que sube a su habitación pues tenia que escoger la ropa que se iba a poner, una vez que ya tenia su atuendo y todo lo demás se mete a la ducha mientras piensa en como debería comportarse con ellos. Minutos después sale de la ducha envuelta en su bata se sienta en el banco que tenia en su tocador y comienza a arreglarse, una hora después ya estaba lista así que toma su bolso, sus llaves de su casa y parte rumbo a la escuela durante el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que decía la invitación pero decide distraerse así que se pone a escuchar su música el resto del camino, media hora mas tarde llega al portón de la escuela pero se encontraba cerrada cuando de pronto apareció el guardia de la escuela ve a alguien parado en la puerta el se acerca y le pregunta: -buenas tardes señorita que hace aquí en la escuela si se supone que no hay clases, a lo que sayu le entrega la invitación al guardia quien después de leerla, le abre la puerta dejándola entrar e indicándole donde se encontraba la terraza, mientras entraba y caminaba hacia la terraza ella estaba muy conciente de que ya no había marcha atrás continuo caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el lugar donde se encontraban los edificios de la escuela, a lo lejos podía verse como una especie de puente y cuando se acerco un poco mas pudo ver un enorme jardín, siguió caminando hasta que por fin llego a la terraza lentamente se acerco y al ver al clan frente a ella se quedo inmóvil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: ¿Yo el nuevo miembro del clan?**

-De pronto un chico del clan llamado Charlie Brown se acerca hasta donde se encontraba sayu, la mira fijamente y luego sonriéndole le dice:-Hola querida sayu, me alegra mucho el que estés aquí pasa te estábamos esperando, anda no tengas miedo no te haremos daño, sayu empezó a caminar lenta y tímidamente hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los miembros del clan una vez que se encontraba con el clan de pronto se formo un tenso silencio entre sayu y los miembros del clan, pasan diez minutos y nadie decide romper el silencio hasta que sayu se arma de valor y dice:-bueno díganme por que me citaron en este lugar que es lo que desean conversar conmigo, todos los miembros del clan se miraban entre si sayu no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo solo se quedo viéndolos fijamente hasta que el líder del clan se acerca a sayu y le dice:-señorita sayu el motivo por el que te citamos aquí es por que tenemos que hablar de algo muy urgente y que es de mucha importancia para nosotros, sayu un tanto extrañada y confundida dice:-ya veo pero no entiendo que tiene que ver ese asunto conmigo con todo respeto, mientras el líder conversaba con sayu de pronto charlie se acerca a donde estaban sentados y le informa al líder que la comida ya estaba lista, entonces tanto el como sayu se levantaron y se sentaron a comer.

-Mientras comían sayu no dejaba de sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que todos los rumores que se esparcía por todo la escuela eran totalmente falsos, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida al ver a todo el clan mostrarse como realmente eran, no se atrevía a decir nada no se le ocurría que decir solo podía decir lo buena que estaba la comida y que el postre les había quedado de maravilla, las horas transcurrían hasta que sayu decía:-bueno me la pase muy bien con ustedes en verdad agradezco la invitación pero ya es tiempo de que me marche a casa antes de que se haga de noche, entonces se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la salida cuando de pronto siente que alguien la detiene del brazo y al voltear se da cuenta de que era charlie quien la detenía, ella le pedía que la soltara a lo que el le decía:-espera aun no te puedes ir tenemos que decirte algo que es muy importante e urgente para todos nosotros, pero tal vez esto pueda provocar que tu vida cambie radicalmente, sayu se queda totalmente paralizada e intrigada, así que se vuelve a sentar y dice:-esta bien escuchare lo que me quieran decir, después de decir eso el líder del clan comienza a hablar mientras sayu escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpirlo, pasaron dos horas cuando el líder había terminado de hablar, sayu después de escuchar le respondió:-entiendo pero aun no entiendo que es lo que todo esto tiene que ver conmigo, a lo que charlie le responde:-entendemos que estés algo confundida e intrigada pero lo que te dijo nuestro líder es verdad, y lo que todo esto tiene que ver contigo es que al parecer tu eres el nuevo miembro de nuestro clan, sayu al escuchar eso se levanta un tanto sorprendida y confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar, hace una reverencia en agradecimiento por la invitación y emprende el camino a la salida cuando de pronto sayu se detiene a mitad del camino voltea hacia los miembros del clan se acerca a ellos y les dice:- pero como es que saben que yo realmente soy el nuevo miembro del clan a lo que todos responden:- pues te hemos estado observando desde tu llegada a la academia y pues según la información que recabamos demostró que tu eres el nuevo miembro del clan, sayu tu eres a quien estábamos esperando, sayu empieza a comprender un poco mas la situación pero les decía que tenia que meditarlo y que después les daría su respuesta en cuanto a ser el nuevo miembro del clan. Todos los del clan le decían que no se preocupara que se tomara el tiempo que quisiera, y que cuando se sintiera lista ya sabia donde encontrarlos.

-Después de haber dicho eso, sayu les da nuevamente las gracias y camina hacia la salida para dirigirse a casa, de regreso a casa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, una vez en su casa sube a su habitación y se recuesta en su cama y se queda profundamente sin dejar de pensar en lo que paso en este día.


End file.
